objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trophy
Trophy is a male contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. He was a member of the Grand Slams. Personality Trophy is considered a jock, very cocky. But in the other hand, Trophy is one of those mean contestants who manipulate others to do as they say. He is sadistic and feels free to express his opinions. Nonetheless, he never regrets his actions and loves insulting other characters in any harmful way, even to the point of blackmailing a contestant. Appearance Trophy is a standard gold-colored trophy that is commonly seen awarded to athletics that rank first in sports. Fan-fiction Names *Trent Johnson (NLG) *Terrence Hamilton (KittyFan2004) *Trevion Handler (GameboyNextGeneration) *Thomas Appelo (Opinduver) *Troy Karahalios (Ze Tossere) *Torian Levis Where Trophy is from * Akron, Ohio (KittyFan2004) * Niagara Falls, New York (Opinduver) * Boston, Massachusetts (NLG343) * Olympia, Washington (Ze Tossere) * Florida (MasterPad773) * New Hampshire (TheGamerAlex2004) * Christmas Island Date of Births * November 1, 1999 (KittyFan2004) * March 26, 1994 (Opinduver) * April 2, 2013 * December 16, 1981 (Pinekones) * Januray 15, 2000 (Nemolee.exe) * September 28, 1993 (Ze Tossere) * March 12, 1989 (MasterPad773) * March 17, 1985 (TheGamerAlex2004) Coverage Pre-Elimination In "Breaking The Ice", Trophy debuted as he fell off a plane and collided with the other stereotypes. After some impatience, he said he'll cream the other contestants. Knife later says that his dusts can break pillows, while Trophy insulted him by saying that his pillow arms can't break anything. In the challenge, Tissues asked him if he wanted to ally with him, Trophy, on the other hand, disagreed and insultingly kicked Tissues off the glacier. Later in the challenge, he had a conversation with Knife which irritated Knife getting Trophy himself pushed off by the one and only Knife. In the dodgeball challenge, Trophy kicked a dodgeball at Cheesy and called him a cheesy twerp. Knife gets Trophy out by throwing a dodgeball at him. In "Marsh on Mars", Trophy's first line is impatiently implying how slow his team's rocket is going, Baseball came in and interrupted Trophy making Trophy call him a nerd which upsets him. Trophy then took a picture of Knife with his doll and making a deal that if Knife can serve him for the rest of the competiton, Trophy will not show the picture to anyone. Later, he called Fan pathetic after listening to his short speech. In "Tri Your Best", Knife is serving Trophy with a milkshake in which he dropped, dissatisfying Trophy and asks him to make a new one. During the challenge, Nickel asks him if wants to compete, while he replied in advance that he didn't and told Knife to go. Trophy says that he can't believe what blackmailing has caused (by that he meant Knife making them lose the challenge). In "Cooking for the Grater Good", Trophy was dissatisfied by Knife's boldness and decided to show the rest the picture of Knife and his dolly. Later then, Trophy was shocked that nobody found it funny making him want to go jump off a bridge. In the elimination, Trophy dismissed the fact that he would be voted off, then Trophy was shocked (again) that he's recieved more votes than Box, 1,945-739. Knife later kicked Trophy in the Rejection Portal. Post-Elimination In Everything's A-OJ, when Pepper opens up the "DO NOT ENTER" door, Trophy jumps out and punches her, knocking her down. He tells her that he had been constantly sneezed on by Tissues, and slams her on the ground before OJ intervenes. At the end of the episode, he, along with the other eliminated contestants, are promised a room each in Hotel OJ. Vote History Inanimate Insanity 'Total Votes: '''1,945 Votes Theories and Speculations ''If you have any theories or speculations related to Trophy, please add them on the section right here! Trivia * Trophy is the lowest ranking member of the Grand Slams. * He held the record amount of votes at 1,945 but was beaten by Cheesy, Apple, and Soap making him have the fourth most amount of votes in Inanimate Insanity history. * Trophy resembles Courtney from Total Drama (she's obsessed with winning, insults others for their disabilities, both are main antagonists… etc.) * Trophy is unpopular amongst the fans and the contestants. * He was also a contestant on TSFTM but he has a different gender. * He got more votes in BFB than in Inanimate Insanity. * In BFB, Trophy has a sign that says "FIRST. To leave BFDI. Last Place." * Trophy is one of the two contestants that never survived an elimination attended. The other is Tissues. * According to the Inanimate Insanity website, Trophy has developed a talent for photography. Gallery Trophy_BFB.png|Trophy in BFB. Trophy(bestfan).png Trophy New.png Trophy's Worst.jpeg Trophy.gif Trophy.png New Trophy Pose.png TrophyPose(Teal).png 22. Trophy (II).PNG|Object Ultraverse Design Trophy Pose II.png TrophyNew.png Trophy's Pose.PNG 55. Trophy.png Trophy2017Pose.png Trophy, Knife, Yin-Yang and Dough.PNG TrophyShocked1.png TrophyandKnife2017Pose.png PatrickHatesTrophy.png LanaAndLolaBlockTrophy.png Trophy AIR.png Trophy x Flower.png SvOCvQ9 .png Changed once again-0.png TrophyBelowLeak.png Green Trophyy.png Trophy icon.png Trophy Icon for II 2 Camp.png 203.png Category:Characters Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II Category:Males Category:Antagonist Category:Villains Category:Contestants Category:Eliminated Category:Inanimate Insanity Contestants Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonist Category:Neutral Category:Arms and Legs Category:The Grand Slams Category:Neutral Over Bubble Wand Category:Neutral Over Blue Raspberry Category:Inanimate Insanity II Contestants Category:American Characters Category:II2 Category:2010's births Category:Woody's Victims Category:Flower Fans Category:Evil Leafy Fans Category:1990's births Category:1980's births Category:Iance Category:BFB Category:Woody Haters Category:Fake Numberjacks Category:Anti Heroes Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Not a jerk Category:Jocks Category:Jock Category:Sometimes Mean Category:Yellow Category:Gold T Category:Troublemakers Category:Mean